Back to Base Event
How To Create A Back To Base Event Introduction This tutorial will teach you about how to create a back to base event. This event is useful if you want the player to go back and forth between base events and the battle preparations menu. First, I will go over the basics for the event to work, and then I will go over a few extra things to keep in mind. Basic Steps # Create a new map/chapter, or use an existing map/chapter. # Go to the "Communications" event settings, click on "Create Event". Right click on the event and name it whatever you want it to be named (in this tutorial, we will name it "Return to Base). Next, double click on the event, and make sure that the event type is "Information" (it should be "Information" by default, but it's always good to make sure). # Click on "Create Event Command" and then click on "Change Switches". It should be located in the "Event" tab on the 5th row, 2nd column. # Double click on the "Change Switches" command, go to the "Local" tab, then click on the "Create Switch" button. A menu will pop up. Click on the "Create Switch", right click it to rename it whatever you want (in this tutorial, we will name it "Base"). Or, you can type in the name of the even in the "Name" section. You can also write in a description and include an image for the event if you want to. Click on "Apply" and then "Ok". Then, click on the newly created "Base" switch, and click on it until the switch is "On". Then Press "Ok". # Click on "Create Event Command" and then click on "Chapter Complete". It should be located in the "Battle" tab on the 3rd row, 4th column. A pop up should appear and it will ask you which chapter you want the player to go back to. Make sure to set the chapter to be the same chapter as the one your currently working on. So if the chapter your currently in is called "Map 1" then the next chapter should be "Map 1". Next, click on one of the bullet points in the "Action" section. I would recommend putting "Go to Base (No Save)", but I believe all of them should work well. # Next, go to the "Ending" events tab in the "Event Settings", then click on "Create Event". Right click on the event to rename it whatever you want. In this tutorial, we will name it "Back to Base". # Click on "Create Event Command", then click on "Change Switches". A pop up with the "Base" switch should already be there. Click on it until the switch is "Off". # Click on "Create Event Command", then click on "Change Background". A pop up should appear. In the "Type" section, click on "End" bullet point. Click on "Ok". # On the lower left corner of the "Event Settings" menu, click on the white space to set the "Event Conditions". Go to the "Switches" tab. The "Base" event switch should be there. Click on it until the switch is "On" You can now go back and forth between the Base and Battle Preparations menu. By default, assuming you haven't changed the name or removed it, the event to go back to the base should be in the "Info" tab. Personally (as of the moment I'm writing this tutorial), I renamed the "Info" tab to "Base Events", to make it easier on the player. Other Steps These steps should work during normal circumstances. But let's say that you want to the player to automatically recruit or remove a unit before the map starts, and you want to remove or add them in when you go back to base, for whatever reason (such as to prevent cheating.) Or you want the player to only receive an item or gold when the map starts. You can go to the "Back to Base" event in the "Ending" events tab and add in any necessary event commands. There are too many things that can be added in this event, but it should work, due to the way the basic event is set up. Category:Tutorial